Justice League: For what price
by jj1027
Summary: Times of changed, and superman has made a choice. The world will change, the league will change, and the ensuing events will echo through the entirety of the DC universe. No main pairing, Character death in later chapters, if you don't like the idea of your heroes being hurt, killed, beaten, and basically deconstructed, that is not all this is, but it is here. Be aware.
1. The Man Who Watches from Above

High above the planet earth, on the upper deck of the most advanced satellite ever constructed, the world's most powerful man gazed out of the window at the world bellow. A normal man would see only continents, the seas, the basic shapes of our world, but as he gazed down upon the world, he could see the people, running about, hurrying through there day to day lives. These were his people, his responsibility. He had to protect them, no matter what might come. He was here, at the watchtower, for a reason, but even so he had to look. All the times he had been up here, and still he couldn't stop himself from looking, even if only for a moment. He was reading the headline of his wife's newest story when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Clark, its time." The man of tomorrow turned away from his people to face his oldest friend, the Dark Defender of Gotham in his dramatic black costume, and nodded in agreement. If only they agreed on everything like that. Bruce had been against him on this since he'd first thought of the plan. "I suppose it's too late to change your mind about this ridiculous plan?" Clark shook his head. His mind was made up, and the world bellow him was depending on him, on all of them, even if they didn't know it yet. The choices he and his comrades would make would shape the future of the planet they had always worked to

protect.

"Bruce, I have to protect them, but even I can't be everywhere. This is the only way."

"There's no such thing as 'the only way'. There is always a choice, Clark. I know yours, you know mine. May the best man win. The others are waiting." With that the dark knight turned on his heel and walked down the huge metallic hall. The walk was long and silent, and though the halls of the watchtower were always kept at a strictly controlled temperature, superman felt very cold.

Down and down the long descending spiral of the Tower's interior corridor, they walked until they came to a massive automatic door, which dilated open to reveal the rest of the league, waiting at the round table for the man of the hour to arrive. Superman took his seat at the head of the table. Batman sat at the other end of the table, and focused on his friend's eyes, scowling

"Thank you all for coming. I am sure most of you already know why we are here, but for the few who do not, please allow me to explain." A few of the younger heroes straightened up and refocused their attentions. "It always has and always will be the focus of this league to safeguard the lives and well-being of every man woman and child on this planet. It is a goal we have been accomplishing for years. However, as time has gone on, the world has changed. More and more metahumans have appeared, and we face more powerful threats now than we ever have."

"If we are to survive, and continue to protect the world and those in it, we must also change. The need is greater now than ever. A bold new option has been opened to me, but I feel after so many times fighting beside you, I owe it to you to take your opinions into consideration in this. I have been approached by the American government, and have been offered the office of head of metahuman affairs."

A hush fell over the room. Even those who already knew the news were struck by the gravity of the announcement. Heroes who had seen a thousand battles, fought the most depraved villains humanity had ever seen, were visibly shaken. Superman took a breath and continued. "Everyone here has stood beside me in defense of this planet before, and as such everyone has a voice in my decision. I have brought you all here to discuss this matter and to vote on an agreeable resolution. Now, some of you happen to be ruling figures in your own countries, and I will be sure to discuss policies thoroughly with all of you after the meeting is adjourned. But for now I will present a plan, to go into effect upon my taking office, should that come to pass."

Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and several others nodded at this, and the man of steel described his plan."What I propose is to implement a complete infrastructure of monitors and responders, allowing us to prevent crimes before they occur. To that end, I have selected J'on J'onzz and his niece M'gan as psychic monitors. They will use a special amplifier created by star labs to detect and locate dangerous metahuman criminals, which a team selected personally by me will apprehend before any innocent person is hurt. In addition, we will begin construction on a new containment facility for metahumans, intended as a replacement for Arkham Asylum, Blackgate, Striker's Island, and Bell Rev. Beyond the realm of crime and punishment, I want to make this world a better place. As such, I am extending a hand into the galaxy in the form of Hal Jordan, who is to seek a meeting with races of this sector, and find heroes and technologies to bring back, for the betterment of earth"

"I was not born on this world, but it is my home, and I am proud to have done all I have to protect it. I feel that this plan will help me keep it safe far into the future. I have nothing further to add at this time. I open the floor now to any who would like to comment, and then we will have a vote."

The Martian Manhunter was the first to speak. His face was unreadable, but his tone of voice held strong authority. "When Mars lived, I was what you here would call a police officer. The most powerful psychics were always encouraged to pursue law, so we could use our power to enforce order and justice. I feel that my new homeworld might be made better and safer by the laws of my old one." His niece muttered her agreement, as did Hawkman and Hawkgirl, both law enforcers from another world themselves. Several others shifted a little uncomfortably. Batman, who had thus far held a steady glare, gave a quick nod, sat up strait, and began to speak. 

"This is some sort of farce. Let's move to the vote and get this other with. I know where this will go, and nothing I say now will change it. I've spent my life protecting the people of my city and the world, making sure that they are safe from the people who threaten their basic rights. Now we are spying on the whole world, enforcing our will, even in part, upon the people. We have too much power to have so much control. There was a time when you all would have this as it was. I guess that time is past."

Superman sighed sadly, and looked at his friend kindly. "Bruce, I'm doing this to protect them all. I want to make them safe."

"What you are doing is too much, Clark. If this is what the league is now, I am having no part." Every eye in the room was on Batman. Most had sad or disapproving eyes, but some were looking to him like a leader. They agreed with his words, and would follow him if they could.

The lines were being drawn in the sand, as you could see reflected in the eyes of people all over the room. Then green arrow stood, and walked wordlessly to batman's side. Soon others joined them; Nightwing, Arsenal, Blue Beetle, The Huntress, and Black Canary all join them. They know already they are too few. Superman spoke in a defeated tone. "I ask all of you cast your votes now. All in fa-" He was cut off just then as batman stood, and lead the small procession out of the hall and to the Zeta tubes.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lanterns Jon Smith and Hal Jordan, The Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Aquaman, Shazam, Hawkman and hawkgirl, The martians, and all the others were left standing there, in brief silence, before Superman mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry, Bruce." Then he stood and addressed the room. "Have we come to a decision?" They had, and later that day, the man of tomorrow was at the whitehouse, meeting with the president to accept his office.


	2. The Day The World Changed

Many weeks later, the man of steel was feeling something he wasn't used to. Nervousness. Today was the day after all. A little nervousness was fine considering today was the day that would shape the world, and his place in it. In the other room, he could hear Lois humming quietly to herself, and the steady beat of her heart. She was pouring him his morning coffee, which he drank out of habit even though caffeine had no real effect on him. He was so happy to have her support in this. He got into his suit and went into the kitchen.

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you Smallville?" She gave him a teasing smile, and offered him his coffee, and a kiss.

"Not at all, just nerves. Small town boy, you know. But I think I told you that's not what the 'S' stands for." He sipped the coffee, and felt his edge fade a little. "So, is Perry still in a huff about my resignation?" It had been with a heavy heart that he'd decided to quit the planet. It had to happen, though. His new job would be too much if he had to balance his newsman persona as well. He was even beginning to think he might come out about his identity to the world. It made him happy to think they might even be ready to know, to know who he was when he wasn't superman

"Oh, he'll get over it. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about the man whole can fly and see through walls stealing my stories." She sipped her own coffee. Her eyes were still sleepy, but she was trying to wake herself up. "In any case, don't you need to get going, big guy?" He smiled at her and went to the window. He opened it and took flight.

High above the ground, his nervousness grew. He saw his people bellow, waving, as he flew through the air from metropolis to the hall of justice, where he would give a speech to commemorate his taking office as head of metahuman affairs. As he neared he saw a huge crowd awaiting him, many of them costumed heroes. He saw each of them in sharp detail. And then all of the sudden, his vision blurred. He waivered in the sky, but then recovered. He had a headache. That was strange, he never got those. He landed and tried to put it in the back of his mind.

He walked up to the front of the stage and waved to the crowds. He could see the martians, John Stuart, Hawkman, and many others, but not everyone was there. He looked the longest for Bruce but to no avail. Strangely, he thought, he couldn't see as far as usual. It didn't matter now. An official introduced him, and handed the mic over to the man of tomorrow.

"Thank you, thank you," He said, gesturing for everyone to settle down. "I want to thank you one and all, hero and civilian, for coming all this way, to this amazing symbol of justice, here in this great capitol of ours. From this building behind me, the men and women of the justice league, and the justice society before, have forever worked to protect this world. I further that work today." His voice was loud, commanding, but there was sweat on his brow. Something was wrong, he began to realize. He had been feeling it all day. Some sort of weakness in him. He pushed on.

"Today I spread the reach of heroes to every corner of the nation, and beyond. Up until this point, evil has hidden in the shadows, but today at last we are turning on the lights. For those who wish harm on others, there will be nowhere left to hide. Starting today, a special task force will begin tracking down and detain dangerous metahumans all over the country. We will work on a newer, more secure prison to house them, so no longer must we live in fear of escape. We will make the world better, stronger, and safer." It was then that he realized his vision was blurring badly. Suddenly a loud bang spilt the air, and he staggered, and had to take a step back from the mic.

He felt a throbbing from his left shoulder, burning in waves of pain. He looked out into the crowd and saw people screaming, but barely heard them, as if from miles away. Then he heard another shot ring out, and he felt it tear into his abdomen, and he realized what was happening; kryptonite bullets. Before he could react, a third shot rang out, and the shape of the bullet was the last thing he saw before it shot through his forehead and out of his skull. The last thought to go through his mind was of his wife, somewhere in the crowd, scared and in danger, and of his own inability to protect her.

Far below, the crowd erupted with screams of terror, civilians trying to run, heroes taking to the air or running to the side of the fallen Superman. Hal Jordan was already far out in space, but Green Lanterns John Stewart and Guy Gardener were already in the air, tracing the trajectory of the killing shots. The martians were both in the air too, scanning every mind in the crowd for any ill intentions. Even Oliver Queen and Dick Grayson, who had stood together and to the back, having come only because wonderwoman had begged them, sprung instantly into action, running in the direction of the shots. Within moments heroes had flooded the streets of DC, but the gunman was gone.

Lois lane was eerily still, her face locked into a look of stock, tears running from her eyes. She staggered towards her husband. "Clark. Clark! No, No this can't happen. This is a dream." She was there now, beside him. The flash was there too, on his knees, his face buried in his hands. She heard him muttering under his breath, "Too slow. Too damn slow. Oh God, I was too damned slow." She heard him, but it was almost like he was speaking a different language. She didn't understand or care about anything. She didn't care that hundreds of people were hearing her call him Clark, and seeing her go to his side. All she cared about was him, lying there. She saw the hole in his forehead, and it hit her then. It hit her so hard she screamed out loud.

Superman had been killed.


End file.
